Sara Osbourne
Sara Osbourne("not Palin unfortanetly") is the main character of the series. Background Sara Osbourne is a teenaged American "pretty consertative christen", who is very vocal about her beliefs. She is extremely racist, homophobic and religiously proud. In politics territory, Sara is an fundamentalist conservative. Besides the religious part, she believes in vaccination conspiracy theories (as made evident when Ms. Dawson finds out the "government vaksine" makes people gaySummary and content of Chapter 25: The Serch 4 Cur) and that Barack Obama used "VADER FROG" (voter fraud) to win the 2008 and 2012 elections, and deserves "impech". Sara has a distorted view on liberal politics (aka "LIBRUL EVUL"). She thinks every LGBT, non-white or non-"Christen" in the world is a "LIBRUL", and every librul, no exception, is an "EVUL" LGBT, non-white and non-"Christen" rapist trying to destroy the "Christen" moral. She has learning and writing problems, especially dyslexia, which explains her horrible grammar.Content of Chapter 21: The Gud Teecher Sara's questionable sexuality Sara's sexual orientation is doubtful in the first two fics. In the first "Mishonh from God", in spite of her homophobia and constant reminders of the "strate"ness to the audience, she constantly talks about how pretty her friend Lauren is, implies that she finds boobs sexy (In chapter 19 summarySummary of Chapter 19: Goalith The Reely Big Evul Guy, she writes that Lauren's sister tried to take them away from the "Christen" morality by wearing clothes that showed her "big sexay bobs". Why those adjectives?) and, in chapter 17, tells she likes to look at the "pritty womans" in "Victoras Secrete" catalog, and denies her homosexuality again.Content of Chapter 17: Lonk Iz En Subspas In the third fic, she finally leaves the closet. In the fics Self-Insert Mary Sue The fanfiction version of Sara is undoubtely a Mary Sue. Several traits are noticeable: * Overly powerful character: Sara has a lot of powers handy when a Deus ex Machina is needed and she never gets any real harm. * Relationship with Link: Link is in no way at least uncomfortable when the only thing Sara said to him before his (near) death is "I love you because you're a guy and I'm straight." (in no way sic). * Strong Psychological Armor: After the presumed death of Link, she readily dumps him and starts dating Cloud. It's not even implied she was at least a bit sad over the death of her boyfriend. * Every other character is a possession sue; their original souls were stripped off their bodies and were replaced with personalities that fits exactly Sara's political and religious views. The first installment: Supper Smash Bras: Mishonh From God After her science teacher and her enemies are punished by God, she finds out "Stan" is planning to take over "Nentendo" world with the help of her arch-nemesis Obama. She must stop them. To aid her in this quest, God gives Sara godly powers, so she can ''quite literally ''employ an Deus ex Machina whenever she is in danger. Second installment: Subpar Smush Broas: Mishan Forum God 2: THE REEL SEKWEL! (LAUREN U R DUM!) God and "Jesas" are captured by her former friend Lauren, who became an evil liberal lesbian between the two fics. She loses her powers and must save them. During the events the fic, Sara does become Queen Of Nentendo World, and President Of The United States Of America. Third installment: Stuper Smesh Bras: Mishen From doG: Teh Ultamint War Agenst Librul Evul. (LAUREN UR STIL DUM! IM NOTA LESBAN!) Some events of the second fic are ignored, especially the ruling charges Sara conquered. In this installment, Gay Marriage is legalized but our "hero" won't let that happen so easily. Eventually, after her friend Haley was injured by Sakurai's Shinku Hadouken, Sara confessed that she was a lesban, and began dating Haley. Despite her assumptions, Sara did not become a follower of Satin, and is still as much of a Christen as she was beforehand. Trivia * Her first name was chosen due to being only one letter away from both Sarah (as in Palin, the former governor of Alaska and 2008 Republican vice president candidate) and Tara (as in Gilesbie, the author of My Immortal). Her last name is based on some people the author knew in high school. Some people pointed out that she shares the name with one of the victims of the Salem Witch Trials, but this is a coincidence. References Category:Christens